Kagemusha
by Silhouette of a Fallen Angel
Summary: Shadow Nighte is a typical school-girl, except that she carries a huge secret with her. The only person that knows is her uncle. What will happen if the people she loves find out? Will they hate her? Will they help her? raited for language.


Kagemusha

Intro

Shadow POV

Hey!! Names Shadow Night, weird name, I know. Don't know why my parents named me like that either. Anyway, I live with Uncle D _1 _in Domino City in Japan. I'm originally from America, though. Uncle D said my parents died in a car accident but I don't believe him. I have this feeling that they were killed...just want to kill the bastard who did that...rip his head off and th-ok I'm getting off of the topic. Where was I? Oh yes, anyway, I've lived here ever since I was what, four? five? I don't know. Around that time.

I'm pretty good friends with Yugi and his gang. My best friend's name is Serenity Wheeler and boy, is her brother Joey hot! Hmmm....thinking about it, maybe that's why Mai always gives me death glares whenever I'm near Joey. She probably thinks I want to steal him from her! Ha! Funny!

Yugi is a little weird sometimes. He's short, has spiked multicolored hair and wears a necklace containing the spirit of a 5000 year old pharaoh. And you know what? Whenever this Yami comes out, he smiled so lustfully at me! And blushes! I have nothing against him but I could never date him. Imagine this:

ME: 'Hey, Uncle D! This is my boyfriend Yami!'

U.D: 'Oh my god, Shadow. He looks so much older than you! Like about 19 or 20. How old are you, young man?'

Yami: 'Exactly 5000 years, sir.'

Can you imagine that?? I couldn't! That would me freaky! But seeing the expression on Uncle D's face would be priceless. Ha! Do you know the MasterCard commercials? Here's my version of it:

Joey's Expression: worth 10$

Mai's expression: worth 20$

Tea's expression: worth 50$

Uncle D's expression: priceless

There are some things money can't buy. For everything else there's MasterCard.

Ok I got off the topic, again. Ok. On with the descriptions of my friends. Tea. Well, she has brown shoulder-lengthen hair and blue eyes. She's Miss Friendship. She can be totally cool but also totally annoying. Can't blame her. Meet her parents and you'll know what I mean.

Then there's Miss Mai Valentine, the drama and fashion queen herself. I really love her! She's a babe. She's awesome, a good shopping partner and is always there for me. I can totally tell that she is head over heels in love with Joey. Can't blame her, he's hot! Mai has golden blond curly hair that reaches her waist. She has beautiful lilac eyes. All in all: She's beautiful.

What to say about Tristan Taylor. Hmmm, well he has brown hair that is always formed in a weird shape. I think it's supposed to be a cone or something. I don't know. It looks like shit. He has brown eyes and has an ENORMUS crush on Serenity . I don't really like Tristan that much. There's not much more to say 'bout him so I'll move on.

Duke Devlin. Now that is a god in person. I mean he's hot! He's burning! He's just wow! You see, Duke has long black hair. He wears his hair in a ponytail. He has the most greenest and the most beautiful emerald eyes I have ever seen! And damn God, he's hot. He also wears an earring on his left ear. It's a dice on the end of an about 2 inch (5 cm) long chain. Damn, I just can't say it enough. He's burning. He's hot!

Then there's Ryou Bakura. He's...... weird. He has snow white hair and chocolate-brown eyes. He has this British accent which makes him kind of cute. He also wears a millennium object. Not the millennium puzzle like Yugi but a millennium ring. This object contains a tomb robber. He is also from 5000 years ago. This spirit is a bad boy which makes him kind of hot. Bakura hates Yami and Yami hates Bakura. What a perfect couple. Don't you think so? Ryou is very quiet; shy, I guess.

Then there's Joey. He has messy yellow blond hair. Joey has brown eyes. Joey is a goofball and overreacts sometimes (coughevery timecough) When its concerning Serenity, he's overprotective. Too overprotective. But that's how he is and I don't really give a shit.

Last but not least there's Serenity aka Ren. Like I said, she is my best friend. She has golden brown or auburn hair and honey-brown with a tad of green eyes. She is very pretty, I might add. She and I are the cutest ones in school. Ren lost her eyesight but Joey helped bring in the money for the operation. Now she adores him. It's cute. Ren is very caring and polite. She never wants to hurt somebody's feelings. She's a doll.

Well, that's the gang! Oh! I'm stupid! You're probably thinking or saying 'Common bitch. Tell us what you look like'. Well, I have aqua hair that goes down past my shoulders but not completely to my waist. My hair gets a little wavy at the tips. I have weird eyes. At least I think so. Sometimes they're a rich creamy blue; sometimes a dull blue, sometimes they are silver and sometimes they're aqua. And sometimes they are a mixture of those four colors. Weird huh? But it seems like the guys don't thinks so. I know that Bakura, Yami, and Duke have a huge crush on me( I always get the 'bad boys'), Joey likes me and Yugi thinks I'm hot. How I know? Oh common guys, I'm not blind. Besides, I know my people. Ok, back to me. Well, I'm about 5'6" to 5'8" tall so about the same height as our dear friend Joey. I'm just as old as Ren. Lousy 15 years. The rest of the gang is 16.

My friends are really great and I love them all. My life? It's ok. Oh! That reminds me. Before I go on with the story, there's one thing you should know so you understand the story and stuff.

Let's just say I'm a 'Two Timer'. I live two different lives. One side is my social and school life. I already told you about my friends. I'm pretty good in school. I'm not a nerd that always gets the best grades or like Joey who always gets the worst grades (one word: respect. You have to be able to get that.).I'm average. Ok, ok, a little over average. Let's just say I'm not a genius but I have brains. There. That should do it. Ha. You don't even know what school I go to, even though you should be able to figure that out on your own. If not, did I mention it? God, I'm so forgettable! Anyway I go to the oh-so-famous Domino High dun dun duuuuun

There, you have it. My school life. So now, let's meet the other side of my precious life. It's not really that interesting...I don't know if I should tell you...oh what the heck, why not? Ok, get ready... hold onto something dear 'cause this is a shock!

I'm......  
/

I'm a Killer!

Authors note

Cliffy! Ha wasn't that a shock?? So how do you like it?? You know what to do! (R&R)

Uncle D's real name Darkness Fals

Just in case you don't know what AKA means: Also Known As

Kaiba: And where am I

SOFA: Your adorable ass will be shown in the next chappie.....maybe!

Kaiba: Maybe? MAYBE? What do you me maybe?

SOFA: It means I'm not sure if you're gonna show up in the next chapter.

Kaiba: What do you mean you're not sure?

SOFA: twitchesOh, find a friend.

Kaiba: I don't need a friend. Friendship is for the weak.

SOFA: twitch, twitchFine, go bake a cake.

Kaiba: Don't feel like it.smirk

SOFA: Lazy ass.

Kaiba: Dipshit.

SOFA: Wanka.

Kaiba: Bitch.

SOFA: Bitch? First of all, I'm not a bitch. Secondly if I were, I wouldn't be a bitch, I would be THE bitch and that would be Miss Bitch to you. Get it? Got it? Good!proud

Kaiba: Whatever.

SOFA: Loser

Kaiba: Me and loser. You must be mistaking me with the mutt.

SOFA: Arrgh...go fuck a pig.

Kaiba: That's it! You've crossed the line!

SOFA: What line? Kaiba, darling, are you seeing things again?

Kaiba: Turns around no I'm not I never imagine things. How dare you assume that.Turns back around And don't call me darling.

SOFA: has disappeared

Ren: replaces the spot of SOFA, looking concerned Kaiba are you OK?

Kaiba: Where's SOFA?

Ren: SOFA? Who's SOFA?

Kaiba: The author of this story. She was here a minute ago.

Ren: smiles sweetly Kaiba, I was here the whole time.

Kaiba: Freaked out and confused Huh? But....How....I must be working to long... I should get more sleep....walks off

SOFA: reappears and gives Ren a 20$ bill Here babe and thanks!

Ren: No problem! If you need help again, just holler!

FYI I'm using $$$$

Chapter 1

Shadow POV

So now you know. I guess is should explain....

Since I was nine, guys in black and purple robes are after me, declaring that they want the Millennium Amulet. I don't even know what this Millennium Amulet is! I'm just protecting it. Well I go to the public library to try and find information but.... I still have no clue what it could be. Well it has to be an amulet and gold and I guess its sacred....wow I really have no clue whatsoever. It looks kind of like Yugi's puzzle, but I don't want to ask him about it.

Anyway, because the Robees_ (she calles them that) _are threatening to kill my family and friends, I'm killing them. And there are so many of them...just like ants...and I hate ants...Anyway my uncle calls me mini-Lara Croft. Ha ha, very funny. Well I guess I'm kind of like her...in some weird way...I don't know.

Back to the story. One night, the Robees stood on porch, knocking on my door shouting "Shadow Night! We know you are home and that you hold the Millennium Amulet . We, in the name of our master, are here to take the amulet back." Wow. First of all, **_I _**own the MA _(shortening it)_?? And how do they know my name?? Who's their master?? Now that I want to know.

Ah, hold on a sec. The phones ringing...

Normal POV

ring, ring ring, ring

Shadow picked up the phone. "Hey! Night here!" she said.

"Heya!" the cheerful voice of her best friend Serenity replied, "Day here! What's shakin' bacon?"

"Oh, nothing much, you know, watching a movie, eating popcorn, the same as every time." _Just wanted to go out and kill some Robees. Like I said, nothing much_, she thought.

"Ren, did I jus' hear da word popcorn?" Joey was heard saying. Serenity just smiled and said "Yes, big brother."

"So, why are ya calling," Shadow asked.

"Oh, can a best friend not call her best friend and see if she was ok since she hasn't called yet?" Serenity replied.

"Ah, shut up. I was busy," Shadow responded and thought, _Busy killing Robees_.

"Well, I wanted to know if you want to go shopping," Serenity asked.

"Sure. When? Where?"

"In about 20 minutes at Domino Mall."

"OK, see ya there, Ren"

"Byes!"

Shadow hung up. _Now, what to pack. Money, protection...Yep, that's all.  
_

_  
_

Serenity waited infront of a small café.

"Where is she?" she though, looking yet again at her watch.

Suddenly a very cheerful 'hello' was heard from behind her.

"Shadow!" Serenity squealed delightfully. "you're late." She added, frowning while hugging her best friend.

"Sorry, Ren." Shadow said returning the hug. "But I uh... missed the bus!"

"You don't take the bus."

"Right, I was just checking if you knew that!" Shadow replied.

"Ok. I'll let you off the hook this time. But next time, be prepared and ready to fight!"

_Always am! _Thought Shadow but said "I'm famished. Let's eat!"

Serenity just smiled. "Are you sure you're not related to my brother in any way be!" And with that said, the two girls headed towards the nearest restaurant.

--

After having eaten and shopped, the girls went back to the entrance of the shopping mall. It was very quiet. No one said anything.

"So...what do you want to do now?"

This was odd. They always talked about something. But now? Nope. Nothing. Silent. Deadly silent. It was the You-could-hear-the-crickets-chirping-in-the-background kind of silence.

"Whats wrong?" Shadow asked after a minute. Serenity had an unreadable expression on her face and it was making Shadow worry.

"Ren?"

"Hey babe?"

"Is someone dead?"

"Did I forget your birthday?"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Did Tristan ask you out?"

"Did Dukie ask you out?"

"Ah! You're pregnant! Right?"

"Ok. Did ugly green aliens take you to their home planet and brainwash you?"

"AAAH! They did! You don't know how to talk! Do you remember me? I'm Shadow, say it with me Sha-dow!"

Shadow sighed. "Are you hurt? Did the giant ant army in _Eight Legged Freaks _ attack you?

"Is Kermit the frog dead?"

"Did you have a fight with Joey?"

"God, then tell me whats wrong! Oh no! Don't tell me you're in love with O-Town??Dont do this to me! Remember our voodoo night with O-Town! Common, Talk to me or do I have to keep guessing?!?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Is it 'cause I came to late? I told you—"Shadow stopped as Serenity shook her head.

"Well, what is it then?"

Shadow put a hand on the poor girl's shoulder. Serenity flinched. That angered Shadow.

"Would you please tell me whats wrong?"

"Fine! Be that way! Call me if you want to talk." With that, she grabbed her shopping bags and stomped off, leaving a now crying Serenity and lots of watching pedestrians behind.

Authors note

Hey peoples!!!!! First: thanx for reading my fic. second: i know my fic isnt in the normal chapter format but now im to tired to change it so live with it! third: im gonna be gone so i wont be updating for a few weekssorry. but i'll hurry up and update as soon as i can.

thnx for reading

please R&R

SOFA


End file.
